Beyond Citrus Year 1
by KeflaDaLes
Summary: Yuzu and Mei is now married but still living with their parents and going to school. Yuzu has feelings she needs to overcome, and Mei is trying to be the best wife as possible to Yuzu. With the help of their friends will they get through their first year of marriage?
1. These feelings

**Disclaimer: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I HAVE EVERY POSTED ON THIS SITE, PLEASE CORRECT ME IN THE COMMENTS AND GIVE ME ADVISE ON HOW I SHOULD MAKE THE STORY BETTER. THNANK YOU!**

"It was a big change when I and Mei got married. Mei is not only giving me more attention, but she's also stricter on me. Not only that, our mom and dad more overly protective and watchful of us. The day we got married was filled with excitement and happiness. The money and time people invested on us was a blessing and I'm so grateful. Though that day was nice, and we shared a sweet, passionate kiss at the end of the ceremony, I don't like this new change with Mei, the family, and friends. I love to have these people by my side 24/7, but keeping telling them my feelings will be hard. Except when it comes to Mei, it's easy to tell her when she teases me or when she wants me to submit to her so easily. I only think she does it to better understand me and, make fun of me. That's why I'm going to try my best to tell everyone how I feel about this." Yuzu wrote in a notebook, which was unfamiliar

"Yuzu!" Mei yelled as if something bad happened.

Yuzu jumped out of bed and rushed to the kitchen. She could smell as if fish and steak were burning.

"Mei!" she yelped as she saw her laying on the floor with a frying pan on her head. Not only that the stove was on fire. Yuzu quickly grabbed Mei, grabbed the fire extinguisher from the pantry. She extinguishes the fire, and rushes to Mei, knowing she needs assistance. Mei was passed out cold! Tears start to run down Yuzu's face.

"Don't do this to me, you know I need you Mei!" she cried. Yuzu checks Mei's pulse.

"She's alive!" Yuzu sniffled, and carried Mei to their room. Setting her on the bed.

"Rest Mei, I'll go clean the mess you made" she kisses Mei's forehead and leaves the room.

Yuzu just got done cleaning the kitchen, soon her mom and step dad arrives home.

"Yuzu? What is that smell?" Yuzu's mom questioned.

"Mei tried to cook me something to eat." Yuzu said as a response.

"Maybe she's trying to be a wife to you?"

"Well Mei is that type that tries to do things the right way in life." Mr. Aihara exclaimed.

"Well it's a big change for both of us." Yuzu responded.

"Don't blame you, she'll get over it soon, just talk with her."

"Okay."

"Also make us some dinner." Yuzu's mom said playfully.

"Whatever mom…."

Mei wakes up to the smell of Yuzus cooking as if it was an instinct. Yuzu's food was always delicious to Mei, and it's kind of a habit now for her to wake up to Yuzu's cooking.

"Yuzu?" Mei yelled, wanting Yuzu to come to her, knowing that she might not be done cooking.

"Yes Mei?" Yuzu answered, taking off her mittens, placing them on the kitchen counter. She just finished cooking, all that is left is to make the entrees.

"My head hurts, do you mind getting me some pain killers, my head hurts?" Mei asked in a demanding but soft voice. Yuzu, without answer, rushed to the bathroom, looking everywhere for the pain kill, finding out they had no more. Yuzu then walks to her room and sits on the bed next to Mei.

"Where's the pain killers?" Mei asked.

"There's no pain killers." Yuzu answered

"Then go make me some…." Yuzu interrupted Mei with a kiss. Mei blushes, and looks at her hand, forgetting they were married.

"Yuzu, what was that…" Yuzu interrupted her again by holding her hand.

"Mei, you got hit in the head with a frying pan because you were trying to cook, I know you forgot we were married because you always thought it was a dream, it's almost been a month." Mei's eyes widened, she smiles, and pulled Yuzu into a deep, meaningful kiss.

"Yuzu, I'll never forget again, I promise."

"Okay, calm down, I'll get you some tea, and I just got done with dinner."

"I'll be waiting for you, my wife." Mei smiles warmly, which brightens up Yuzu's face, then Yuzu headed to the kitchen to make Mei her food.


	2. One month part 1

**News: Since I got 100 views on my story in 8 hours I'll post a chapter every day until Christmas day! There will be a Christmas special too. Thanks so much for your support!**

"Mei!" Yuzu yelled as if she was surprised, and scared.

"Yuzu…" Mei said quietly to Yuzu, which of course made her blush.

"Mei, mom wouldn't like us doing this, nor your dad would." Mei leans closer to Yuzu.

"Uh….. Mei!?" Mei pull Yuzu into a deep kiss. Yuzu's eyes widens and then closes. She wanted Mei to take advantage of her .Mei slowly tries to slip her hand up Yuzu's shirt, but Yuzu couldn't let it happen.

"Mei, Stop….. We can't" Yuzu pulls Mei's hand away from under her shirt.

"Yuzu, the parents aren't here, we can do what we want now." Mei placed her hand on Yuzu's face.

"I need you Yuzu."

"I can't Mei, I can't do it!" Tears starts to run down Yuzu's face.

"Then why did you marry me if you can't give me what I want!?"

"I married you because I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Yuzu starts to sob.

"Yuzu…" Mei puts her hand on Yuzu's. The one with her wedding ring. Mei rubs her finger against the nine carat diamond ring.

"Yuzu, whenever you're ready, tell me as soon as possible, and just do it." Yuzu pined Mei down on the bed, going into a deep and meaningful kiss. Mei slides her finger in between Yuzu's.

"I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready." Yuzu rolls to Mei's side still holding her hand. Then Mei wraps he arms and legs around Yuzu. Soon they both fall asleep.

Yuzu's mom open's their door seeing them both asleep. Mei's is still wrapped around Yuzu.

"This better be worth one hundred twenty five thousand dollars." She closes the door behind her and lets out a big sigh. Mr. Aihara walked up to his wife with boxes wrapped in beautiful, striped wrapping paper.

"What are they doing?" Aihara questioned.

"They're sleeping." She takes a sip of her tea as Aihara look into their room, seeing his daughter wrapped around Yuzu, holding her hand, and most importantly he saw the ring Yuzu and Mei are wearing.

"Those rings, their beautiful right?" Yuzu's mom exclaimed.

"Yeah, their also expensive."

"What do you expect they're 9 karat diamond rings?"

"Yeah, but they deserve it though, their love is very special."

"No lie, Yuzu would do anything for Mei." Yuzu's mom takes another sip of her tea while Mr. Aihara goes into Mei and Yuzu's bedroom to wake them up.

"S-sensei?" Mei whispered.

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore?" Mei's dad kissed her forehead.

"Now get your wife up sweetie." He smiles warmly at Mei.

"Yuzu?" Mei said softly. Yuzu opens her eyes slowly, and direct her eyes to Mei.

"Hm…?" Yuzu responded quietly. Mei kisses her forehead lightly.

"Get up my beautiful wife, our friends are coming over later for dinner."

"Yeah…" Yuzu turns over to Mei and hugs her, and notices Mr. Aihara standing over her.

"Sensei can you get out for a second?" Mei asked in a Sweet, soft tone.

"Yeah!" Mei's dad walks out and closes the door behind him. Yuzu nudges on Mei's shoulder. Then Mei suddenly was turned on. She softly nibbles Yuzu's ear, which of course made Yuzu let off a soft moan. Then suddenly the door swings open.

"I let you guys have more than a second." Mei's dad turns their bedroom light on. Mie gets up and heads straight to the bathroom while Yuzu waits for her to come out.

It's around 5pm, Yuzu and Mei's friends haven't arrived yet which gives Yuzu so time to make dinner.

"Mei, can you call Harumi on my phone?"

"Yeah" Mei retrieves Yuzu's phone and turns it on, on the lock screen it show Yuzu and Mei feeding each other cake on the day they got married. Mei soon unlocked the phone to a picture of them kissing at the end of the ceremony. Mei went in tears, she soon called Harumi.

"Hello?"

"H-Harumi, when are you guys coming over?"

"Oh…. Give us an hour."

"HAPPY ONE MONTH OF MARRIAGE!" Matsuri yelled in the background.

"O-one month?" Mei sobbed and hung up the phone.

"Mei!?" Yuzu called, then ran to her in the dining area.

"Why are you crying?" Yuzu give Mei a very worried expression on her face. Then Mei hugged Yuzu tightly.

"Mei!?"

"Let me help cook with you." Mei looks into Yuzu's eyes, Mei's beautiful, green, emerald, eyes shined brighter than ever.

"Of course Mei!" Yuzu grabs Mei's hand and leads her to the kitchen

Mei and Yuzu's friends knock on the door. They finished cooking 15 minutes before that came, and dressed appropriately. Yuzu rushes to the door, almost tripping, and opens the door.

"Happy one month of marriage!" Mei and Yuzu's friend congratulated them.

"Thank you, this month went by so fast I didn't even notice it's been a month."

"A month ago you guys shared a kiss that made a beautiful difference in your lives." Harumi stated.

"Okay we just finished cooking dinner for you guys."

"Mei can cook!? Not so long ago she passed out from cooking and almost…" Yuzu interrupted Matsuri.

"Well this time she helped me prepare to food and I thought her a few things."

"I and Matsuri can set up plate." Harumi suggested

"Naw, I can make…" Mei interrupted Yuzu

"Yeah, go ahead" Yuzu smiled knowing Mei was only trying to help

To Be Continued….


	3. One month part 2

**News: It's only been two days since I published this Fanfic. The views and support on the story I'm getting is amazing. Please share this story with your friends or with people you know that would love this series. I'm planning to keep this series going for a long time, more than a year of course. This anime is one of my favorite animes and I feel like the whole world should at least know what it's about. Thank you so much for your support.**

"How's the food guys?" Yuzu asked, kind of nervous if anyone says it taste's awful.

"Really good" Matsuri replied.

"I know this is irrelevant from the food and stuff but, remember when Harumi was talking about that kiss at the end of the ceremony, why was the kiss so long?" Ume (Yuzu's mom) drops her fork.

"Yeah why was it such a long kiss, usually it lasts for 5 seconds?" Ume questioned. Mei and Yuzu blushed red, knowing why it took so long.

"Um….." Mei couldn't answer.

"Mei-Mei, did you guys by any chance French kissed?" Himeko asked. Yuzu continued to blush

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Mei exclaimed.

"Yeah, you guys are newlyweds and they only came here to discuss about the wedding." Shou (Mei's Dad) explained. Mei stands up, and walks to her room.

"Mei!" Yuzu yelled as she stood up.

"You know what to do Yuzu." Shou stated. Yuzu ran to her room, and found Mei curled up with her bear in her hands.

"Mei?" Yuzu said quietly as she sits on the bed.

"Yuzu!" Mei sobbed hugging Yuzu tightly. Yuzu smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Everything's going to be fine."

"I don't want to answer those questions." Mei stated quietly.

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to." Yuzu starts to play with Mei's hair while they talk.

"But it would be nice if you told them how you feel about it."

"But they'll hate me at the end of it."

"If they're our true friends, they would understand." Yuzu kisses Mei.

"Come on Mei, lets tell them in full detail how our wedding was." Yuzu give Mei her signature smile and peace sign. Mei then sits up and holds Yuzu's hand. They both walk back to the kitchen. Mei and Yuzu sits back down.

"I am so sorry Mei-Mei let me make it up to you, I'll take over student council for week." Himeko suggested.

"No its fine, now give me all the questions you guys got!"

"Good, why did the kiss take so long?" Matsuri asked with determination in her voice. Mei give her a death stare. Matsuri stares back intensely.

"You don't have to answer."

"We French kissed also I felt like I wanted to stay in that moment for as long as possible until Yuzu broke it off that's why." Mei stated quietly

"I couldn't breathe!" Yuzu stated.

"That's not tradition Mei." Shou stated with his mouth full.

"Well lesbian, and sibling marriage is not tradition either. So the whole marriage wasn't tradition and you're complaining about our kiss?" Mei questioned

"I'm not complaining sweetheart, I'm just saying, this marriage was different from others." Shou explained.

"Oh, by the way Yuzu the food was really good." Mei gets up and kisses Yuzu on her cheek then sits back down.

"Yeah it was great, anyways I got to go, and my present is on the counter with the others, bye." Matsuri walks out the door and leaves.

"Speaking of presents ready to open them?" Sara Suggested.

"Sure." Yuzu replied with a smile.

"I want to open Shirapon's gift first." Yuzu stated excitedly

"It's really nothing very special in there." Suzuran exclaimed.

"I believe everything that you guys give us is special." Yuzu opens the box as it contains a letter and the exclusive photos from the wedding.

"Awww, thanks Shirapon! Now pick a present to open Mei." Mei picked a random box which was from Matsuri. Yuzu knew that box was from her.

"Uh… Mei maybe we should…" Mei interrupted Yuzu

"Naw I got it" She opens the box and it has a gift she doesn't like. She walked to the trash can and threw it away.

"Um….. What was it Mei?" Yuzu asked

"I'm going to kill Matsuri!" Mei had an insense look on her face.

"I told her not to get you that, but she doesn't listen." Harumi stated.

"It can't be that bad of a gift." Ume started to walk to the trash and retrieve the box. She looks inside and blushes. She takes the letter out of the box and gives it to Mei, then closes the box and gives it to Shou.

"At least read the letter." Ume suggested

"Okay." Mei read the letter then blushes.

"I hate Matsuri!" Yuzu read the letter then blushed.

"I'm going to call her later." Yuzu said to herself.

"Anyways what was in the….." Mei interrupted Sara.

"Let's forget this happened and open the rest of these wonderful presents you guys got us." They soon finished opening the presents and hung out with their friends. Soon their friends left.

"Bye guys!" Yuzu yelled.

"Im going to sleep" Mei exclaimed. Yuzu grabs Mei's hand.

"Same." Yuzu yawned. Mei then leads Yuzu to their room, and they soon drift off to sleep.


	4. Let's try again

**News: After this big 7 day launch of this series I'll be posting new chapters weekdays only I'll tell you guys when I won't post a chapter the next day before that day comes. Remember to share this story with your friends. Thank you, Bye!**

Yuzu was in class, the only class her and Mei had together. She can't exactly space out and fantasize about Mei because she sits behind her. Though when Yuzu look back at Mei usually Mei is spacing out and staring at Yuzu, but when she notices that Yuzu notices her she snaps back into reality and goes back to work. It usually makes Yuzu excited, but they have to keep their love a secret, rumors about them dating has been spreading all over school., but rumors are rumors they can't really trust it to be true. Since that was the last class of the day everyone was dismissed which means clubs are starting and student council will be inspecting. Which mean Mei (the president of the student council) has to stay after school, and Yuzu will hang out with her friends while Mei does her job.

"Matsuri, what was the present you got us?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh, you didn't open it yet?" Matsuri was kind of confused.

"We opened it, it's just that Mei only saw the gift, but I read the letter at least."

"Oh, so the threesome is a done deal?" Matsuri was getting excited, Yuzu blushes.

"No, we're not having a threesome ever, now just tell me what the present you gave us was." Yuzu was demanding.

"Okay, okay, the gift I gave you guys was a toy." Yuzu had to think by what she means by toy, then once she figured what it meant she blushed red.

"Why would you give us such a thing!?"

"Well I know you guys have already had sex with each other, so I just wanted to spice things up and bit." Matsuri said with confidence.

"Ha! That's funny." Harumi said then she takes a sip of her cold, green tea.

"We haven't done such things like that yet." Yuzu exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me."

"Im being honest we haven't done anything like that yet." Well Yuzu was lie half way, they did try to do such things.

"Whatever….." Matsuri ends the conversation.

"Harumi, how's your sister been, I haven't seen her at school for some time?" Yuzu questioned trying to forget the conversation they just ended.

"She doing fine I guess, how's your mom."

"Good though she he's going to be leaving soon."

"Well, less parents more sex with your wife and that threesome you owe me." Matsuri stated

"That's enough Matsuri." Yuzu blushed red again.

"Come on, you know you want Mei to be on top of you and…" Harumi interrupted Matsuri by slapping her in the face.

"Shut up sometimes, and stop being a perv." At that time Yuzu received a text message from Mei.

"Come to the chairman's office, don't keep me waiting." The text from Mei stated.

"Hey guys, I got to go, see ya." Yuzu walks off.

"Good luck and don't forget to use the…" Harumi backhands Matsuri.

"You better control yourself, Yuzu's got this!"

Yuzu soon arrives at the chairman's office. She sees Mei put up files in the cabinets.

"You're desperate today." Mei stated Yuzu sits on the chairman's desk.

"Well you seemed needy so I rushed here."

"Really?" Mei slides her fingers in between Yuzu's.

"Want to at least try?" Mei suggested.

"Sure, I want you so bad Mei." Yuzu responded. Mei then leans Yuzu down on the desk going into a deep kiss. Yuzu puts her hand on Mei's face. Mei then soon breaks off the kiss. Yuzu's heart is racing at a high pace. Mei then soon lightly nibbles on Yuzu's ear.

"Mei…!" Yuzu moaned. Mei soon starts to lick Yuzu's ear. Yuzu's heart starts to speed up, but she can't take the pressure.

"Isn't this what I want?" Yuzu thought to herself. Mei starts to unbutton Yuzu's blazer, exposing her bra. Yuzu blushes as her heart races even faster. This is what Yuzu wants, but she feels like she can't do it because she feels like she's not straight with her feelings to Mei. Before Mei could fully take off her bra Yuzu stops her.

"Mei I can't go any further." Yuzu exclaimed. Mei nods, stepping away from Yuzu.

"Good try at least." Mei tried to encourage Yuzu

"I'll better next time." Right after she said that the announcement went off for the students to go home.

"We didn't have enough time anyways." Mei used as an excuse. Mei and Yuzu soon leaves.

"Welcome home!" Shou greeted Mei and Yuzu once they came in.

"Hey Mr. Aihara." Yuzu responded.

"Hello sensei." Mei bows down towards her father.

"What did I say about calling me Sensei? Also there's no need to bow towards me Mei."

"Where's mom?" Yuzu questioned

"Oh, she's getting stuff for dinner, Mei should watch her and pick up a few tips." He smiled then that smile faded away.

"By the way I'm leaving pretty soon." Shou stated

"Well we better make the most of it." Yuzu replied.

"Im going to do homework Yuzu, you need the help come on." Mei exclaimed while walking towards her room.

"Okay, see ya sensei." Yuzu said jokingly as she walked into her room.

"What's for homework today Mei?" Yuzu sits across from Mei, but Mei doesn't respond.

"Are you okay Mei?"

"Yes, I'm fine, we don't have homework today." Mei crawls over to Yuzu.

"Why did you lie about having homework?"

"Because I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you." Mei pounces on Yuzu and kisses her sweetly.

"Want to spend the rest of the night with me Yuzu?" Mei questioned in a sweet, soft tone.

"Of course Mei, I don't really have anything else to do tonight." Yuzu smiled, and that smile seemed to reflect off of Mei's face.

"I love you"

"I love you too….."


	5. Before I leave

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I've been gone for three weeks, I needed some time to think to myself during that time I was writing this story and made this chapter longer than I usually do, I know I'm not keeping my promise but I'll make it up to you guys pretty soon, I've been very busy with school, and at home. I'll publish a chapter every week until I'm done with dealing with this situation. Thank you for reading this and this fanfic I wrote for everyone to enjoy!**

Mei wakes up to a tight squeeze around her chest and waist. After a few moments she struggled to breathe, then she felt that squeeze around gotten tighter and this time it was also wrapped around her legs. She felt as if a huge snake was trying to make her lose conciseness.

"Y...Yu…zu…" Mei tried to speak.

"Y...YUZU!" She cried and struggled so hard to get away from Yuzu. Yuzu soon woke up to Mei's cry, letting loose of her. Yuzu then sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked at her hands, she felt sweaty. Mei also sat up and stared at Yuzu, waiting to make direct eye contact with her. Once Yuzu turn her face over to Mei, Mei's heart sank, 'Yuzu was crying?' Yuzu's green, emerald eyes were sparkling with tears.

"Crying at this time at night was my thing." Mei said to herself.

"Yeah, sorry Mei, it was just a bad dream, I was uncontrollably crying in my sleep an-"Mei stop Yuzu from speaking by rolling on top of her, and putting her finger on her lips.

"Shhh…." Mei gave Yuzu a light kiss. Once the kiss broke off Yuzu directly stared into Mei's eyes.

"Yuzu, don't do that again I almost died." Yuzu giggled.

"No I'm being serious I almost died, plus it's not okay just for you to be in that state." Mei smiled and as she was about to kiss they both heard their door crack, they looked at the door as they saw a tall black figure walking towards them.

"Sensei?" Mei knew it was her dad, just by seeing the figures tallness and slimness.

"I told you to stop calling me that. Anyways, I was walking in here to wake you guys up but I guess someone did the job for me." Sho said with a bit of anger.

"Yeah, about that-"Yuzu was interrupted.

"She woke me up 5 minutes ago because she had a bad dream." Mei look at Yuzu, Yuzu replied with a smile.

"Okay, we're leaving early because I want you guys to have as much time as possible to spend with me before I leave today." Yuzu was shocked by what he said, she was surprised that it was already time for him to leave and that he decided to do it on the last day he was here for the time being.

"By the way I'm leaving at 5:30 pm so let's make the most of it." He gave a warm smile as he walked out the room. Mei directed her eyes over to Yuzu's. She saw her Emerald eyes sparkle, but she never seen them sparkle in this type of way before. After a few moments she slid her finger in between Yuzu's. Then soon let's go and rub her finger against Yuzu's ring.

"We're luck ya know? Our parents accepted our love, also our friends. They paid for us to get married." Tears start to fall down Mei's cheeks. Mei was still on top of Yuzu.

"Mei?" Yuzu said cupping her face with one hand and the other was on Mei's waist. Mei responded to Yuzu's touch by averting her eyes to Yuzu's. They stared at each other for a good minute. Then Mei shifted slowly to meet her lips with Yuzu's. That sweet, tender, kiss soon turned into something more. Yuzu slid her hands down to Mei's thicc ass. Yuzu wanted to go further she slid the tips of her fingers in Yuzu's sweat pants. During that Sho opened their door.

"Mei, sweetheart you shoul-"He stopped mid-sentence seeing them making out, he blushed.

"Girls….Yuzu…MEI!?"Mei finally heard her dad call out to her, she breaks off the kiss and she straightened her posture. Yuzu directed her eyes straight to Sho, she blushed.

"Mei, shower!" Sho demanded still with a bit of anger. Mei got up, bowed to her father, and immediately headed for the shower.

"Yuzu, take care of my daughter, also I don't mind the making out and sex stuff, just do it at the right time." As he walked out Yuzu put her finger on her lips and blushed bright red.

Before Yuzu and Mei started their shopping spree Sho wanted to get some breakfast.

"So how's marriage going so far? It's been three months already. Wait let me answer, it's been like Unicorns and Rainbows, you guys were going at it this morning." Yuzu blushed then looked at Mei, her head was down, but Yuzu could see how much Mei was blushing. Sho giggled.

"I never felt happier, I'm grateful that I have a loving family and wife." Mei replied blushing red with a warm smile on her face. That same smile reflected off of Yuzu's face.

"Let me tell you guys something." Yuzu wanted to make sure she had their attention.

"I'd never imagined or even thought of being in a relationship like this, Mei gave me my first kiss, became my first girlfriend, became my first wife, but most importantly, my first, true relationship. I love Mei with all of my heart as my wife and as family." What Yuzu said almost brought Mei in tears.

"Wow… Yuzu that was some beautiful word right there, I think my little Mei is about to cry." Sho said jokingly. Mei stared at her dad intensely as he rubbed her shoulder. After a few moments Mei started to feel a bit excited as she thought about what happened that morning. 'Is Yuzu ready?' Mei thought to herself, just know that Yuzu did that, that morning made her turn on. Mei replayed the thoughts in her head.

"Mei?" Mei couldn't hear Yuzu at all, she was focused on what happened that morning.

"Mei!?" Yuzu rose her voice just enough to catch Mei's attention. Mei directed her eyes to Yuzu.

"Yes sweetheart?" Mei gave off a warm smile. Yuzu had a terrified look in her eyes.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at your fish intensely for 5 minutes." Sho giggled, and Mei blushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just lost in thought." After breakfast Yuzu lead them to where she wanted to go first. She lead them to a huge shopping district with designer shops, Sho already left like he had gone broke.

"Of course you had to pick the most expensive mall in Japan." Mei exclaimed as Yuzu gave her a warm smile.

"Come on, we're like hella rich! Did you see gramps house? It's the biggest mansion in this town!" Yuzu said as she took Sho's wallet and count his money.

"I don't carry that much cash so just use my card, it should have one to 4 million yen." Yuzu's eyes widened, and she was holding back tears.

"Yuzu, we know all you're going to buy is make up and designer clothes." Mei rolled her eyes

"I know that, I want to pick something out for you Mei, and we need to get some make up on your face for once." Yuzu stated with determination. Mei wasn't the pretty girl type, instead she would study a lot and be quite, she's barely this social around people and some of her friends. Mei looked down and blushed know all Yuzu was trying to do is make Mei try something different for once. Yuzu studied a lot with Mei so now its Mei's turn. Mei has used make up before but not on herself, she did Yuzu's make up countless of times, so Mei should know what she wants to put on. Soon they walk into the first store, which sold a lot of designer clothes, shoes, bags, watches, etc. Basically everything Yuzu could dreamed of having. Yuzu then looked at Mei and smile.

"You could never put a tag on Mei, she's priceless, and something you can't buy. I'm grateful and surprised that I have her love as a sister and as my wife." Mei blushed red to what Yuzu just said. Yuzu ran over the section where the hand bag, purses, basically bags in general were at. After a few minutes of searching she found a huge, black bag, with the designer's logo on it. It was big enough to fit two basketballs. She took it off the shelf and ran to Mei. Mei was looking at the shoes, she needed new ones for gym but none of them seemed like shoes for sports at all, just shoes to show off the brand and look cool. Mei soon notices Yuzu running up to her smiling.

"Mei I found something for you." Mei was confused. 'Why do I need a bag, I already have one?' Mei thought to herself. She examined the bag, it look exactly like her last one made with leather and had a logo on it.

"I know you have a bag already but, it's getting old and it has holes in it, so let get a new home for bear." Mei smiled sweetly.

"Okay you can get it for me." Yuzu smiled back at Mei and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. Yuzu looked at the price tag on the bag, the tag was red, and said 80% off. Yuzu the turned the tag and found out the price.

"F-fifty two thousand eight hundred yen!? If Mei never helped me do my math we'd probably be broke by now. This is half the money you need to be rich."

"When Yuzu told you she wasn't the smartest person, just know how honest your relationship will be." Sho said to Mei with a worried expression, Mei giggled.

"Yuzu, take 80% of that price off, also you need 100 million yen in order to be rich."

"I know that I was just….. Exaggerating! Ya I was just exaggerating." Yuzu turned her head knowing that was a lie, a moment later she pulled out her phone and calculated the price.

"With the discount it's ten thousand five hundred yen." Right after Yuzu stated that she looked at Sho and smiled.

"Okay Mei find me a hand bag, I'm going to use it so I can put my make up in it." Yuzu smiled warmly as Mei looked super confused.

"Yuzu, I'm not good at doing this type of stuff."

"You got this Mei, remember my favorite color." Yuzu did her peace sign as went to pick Yuzu a new hand bag. Mei knew Yuzu's favorite color was a light pink color. She seen a lot of purses and other bags that color but not the hand bags. After about 10 minutes of searching she found the perfect color bag with glitter on it and, the logo scattered all over the bag. She looked at the tag it was white, so there was no discount on it. She checked the price and her eyes widened. '100,000 yen!?' Mei's mind was freaking out as a woman in a formal suit approaches her.

"This is our most expensive bag in the store right now, and our last one. Are you buying it for yourself ma'am?"

"No, I'm buying it for my wife." Mei stared at the bag intensely.

"It's the perfect gift for any occasion, did you guys just get married?"

"It's only been three months, she found a bag for me now I'm doing her a mission to find a bag for her."

"Well this is the perfect hand bag, it's really durable so it will last a very long time."

"Yes, is this the only hand bag you have in this color?"

"For now, yes, we restock in a month, these color bags are very popular, so we usually have no more in stock after we restocked it in a week." Mei had no choice she picked up the bag and walked over to Yuzu, with the woman following her.

"Yuzu?" Mei held the bag up, Yuzu saw the bag and she was almost in tears.

"Mei, it's the best hand bag I ever saw on this planet." Yuzu took the bag examined it and smiled. She handed the bag to Sho and hugged Mei. Sho looked at the price tag, his head was full of sweat.

"Wow Mei you picked the perfect bag for Yuzu." Sho gulped. Mei and Yuzu giggled then directed their eyes to each other's. After that moment their lip touched for a brief moment. Mei pulled back and was ready to purchase the items.

Once Yuzu was done shopping she had about 5-6 six different bag from designer shops, in total they were helping her carry 12 bags full of designer clothes, bags, and make-up .It was Mei's turn to pick the places she wanted to go somewhere to eat. Yuzu lets off a big sigh.

"Man, I'm tired of walking, we finally get a break." Yuzu sat her head down. Mei looked at Yuzu and slowly moved her hand to touch Yuzu's. Yuzu immediately pop her head up and directed her eyes to Mei's. They shiny, purple, and especially cute. Mei blushed uncontrollably, Yuzu place her hand on Mei cheek, causing Mei to blush bright red. Mei leaned in to meet her lips with Yuzu, they kissed passionately but, was soon interrupted once they heard the waitress placing their food on the table. After lunch Mei went to many stores so she could buy supplies for school, and the student council. The last place she wanted to go to was the book store to get books she needed to help her study. After a few moments of being in the book store Yuzu just remembered, she hasn't read the latest issue on her recently favorite manga. She looked around in the manga section, and after a few minutes she found it and ran straight in line to purchase the book, and quickly hid it in her purse. She knew if Mei find out she purchased the book, she would kill her. After Mei purchased all of the things she needed they had an hour left before he leaves so they decided to head to train station drop Sho off. They arrived at the station by 5:00pm 30 minutes before his train arrived the first ten minutes they stood in silence. The Sho suddenly broke the silence.

"Both of you girls are very special, so special I spoiled you guys for the past 3 months. I spent half of my money on you guys, but to me it was worth it, just to see you guys smile makes me feel like I did everything I could as a parent. I'm so grateful to have you girls as my daughters and to see you girls happy and married." Sho pulls out two beautifully wrapped presents (Refer to chapter 2) and gives one to Yuzu, then one to Mei.

"So please don't let anything or anyone get in the way of your love or happiness, promise me before I leave, to always love each other and your family unconditionally." Sho said with a smile as Yuzu and Mei opened their presents. Both of the boxes had the same present, a necklace with the last name "Aihara" on it. Tears ran down Mei's face as she ran to hug her dad. After her Yuzu joined the hug.

"We promise, and we'll keep our promise forever, dad." Sho's eye widened and a tear fell down his face then smiled at Mei and Yuzu in return. During the last 15 minutes they joked and talked about Mei growing up. Soon they said goodbye and parted their ways.


	6. Mei's a Liar?

**News: Im going to make chapters longer do this story weekly, im going to add a new series once im done with the tenth chapter of this story. Please make suggestions on what type of citrus story you want me to do. Also I'll make another series full of Citrus one shots you guys make, and yes it can be M-rated. Thank you for your consideration!**

"4 months already?! I think you mean 4 weeks." Matsuri stated with a shocked expression.

"Yep 4 whole months which is longer than you could ever be in a relationship." Harumin responded leaning against the wall, folding her arms. Before Matsuri could respond Mei came out in a beautiful red dress. Mei was blushing in embarrassment. She was wearing the best makeup in store, and she smelled like Japanese cherry blossoms.

"It looks like Yuzu hooked you up with a few things, I think Yuzu's going to get jealous at her own work because guys will be all over you." Harumin stated winking at Mei. Mei blushed and turned her head.

"I-I look that beautiful?" Mei was bright red.

"Nope, Yuzu-onee looks better than you, you look like garbage compared to her sexy ass." Matsuri responded with a devilish smile on her face. Harumin slapped Matsuri, hoping it would knock some sense into her.

"You're so rude, why did I even invite you!" Harumin was starting to regret bringing Matsuri with her. Mei on the other hand was standing in silence with her hair over her face.

"Hey Mei, im sorry about that." Harumin was expecting a word to come out of the shy girl but no response.

"Mei, take care of my big sister in there, also the sex your giving her is honestly not working." Mei blushed to what Matsuri just said and lifted up her head.

"Why would you think we would do that?"

"Well…" Matsuri was interrupted by Harumin.

"Let me finish it, because I'm a super immature person who has nothing else to think and talk about other than sex, video games, hentai, and anime."

"Whatever, Mei is just hiding it because she's embarrassed."

"MEI!" Yuzu yelled out to Mei.

"I'm coming Yuzu."

"That's what she said." Both Matsuri and Harumin jokingly stated as Mei rushed inside the apartment then into her room seeing Yuzu completely naked. She blushed as she saw the naked woman blushing back at her, with a look that Mei never seen in Yuzu's eye's before.

"W-why are you naked, you just had your dress on before I went out to talk Harumin and Matsuri."

"Well, it kind of ripped." Yuzu held up the dress showing the tear across the sparkling, silver dress.

"Why don't you at least have your bra and panties-"Mei was interrupted by a kiss. Yuzu pushed Mei onto the bed she broke off the kiss.

"Because I want to give you something special." Yuzu gave Mei a wink as she walked up to her.

 **During that…**

"Let's go inside, im tired of standing out here." Matsuri goes into the apartment and Harumin follows.

"Hey, want to make a bet?" Matsuri suggested to Harumin. Harumin nodded as she knew it had to do something with the two lovers in the other room.

"Let's take a peek in their room and see what they're up to, if they're having sex you'll continue to pay for dinner but if they're not I'll pay dinner, bet?" Harumin nodded in response again.

 **Back to Mei….**

Yuzu pulled Mei into a kiss which Mei deepened as she touched the naked girl's body. Mei couldn't believe what Yuzu was doing. 'Am I dreaming? I thought this day would never come.' Mei thought to herself as she heard a creek, which she and Yuzu ignored. Yuzu decided to explore Mei's mouth with her tongue causing Mei to moan. After a few more seconds Yuzu broke of the kiss to catch her breath. Mei smiles as she trailed her finger from Yuzu's waist down.

"I've been waiting for this, every time you're cooking or out doing something I think of you, and I masturbate to the thought of you. Just the thought of you turns me on and Makes me wet, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week." Mei whispered until she reached Yuzu's clit. Making Yuzu blush bright red. Mei was about to touch Yuzu's clit until.

-Clap-Clap-Clap-

Mei and Yuzu turned their heads slowly towards the clapping noise.

"I'm cleaning my eyes with soap, using a salt scrub." Harumin exited the room, as Yuzu grabbed the blanket pulling it over herself in panic.

"I never knew Mei was such a dirty talker and a LIAR!" Yuzu was already covered up in a blanket as Mei's last string was pulled.

"GET OUT!" Mei pushed Matsuri out of the door, closed it and, let off a sigh. Yuzu got ready in no time, she was wearing a pink, short dress so she wore tights under it. Her makeup was flawless as Mei's. Harumin was wearing a dark purple dress, but Matsuri was wear her casual clothing.

"The place we're going to, you need something formal." Yuzu said to the pink haired girl.

"I'm not wearing a dress." Matsuri crossed her arms.

"My dad left his old tuxedo here, you can wear that if you want." Mei suggested.

"Why would I trust such a liar like you Mei? You lied to me about the having sex with her, how could I trust you?" Matsuri was trying to rub it I Mei's face. Mei didn't respond to Matsuri's ignorance and decided to maintain her feelings for the rest of the night. Yuzu entered her mom's room and retrieved the tuxedo. She handed it to Matsuri so she could put it on. After Matsuri finished putting on her outfit in the bathroom they called a cab to pick them up and drop them off at a restaurant. As they enter the restaurant they hear classical music, chatting, and the smell of food, but Mei didn't think it smelt better than the smell of Yuzu's food. A moment later a waitress walks up to them greeting them then guides them to a table. The waitress bowed then left them to order their drinks.

"Hey guys guess what I learned?" Matsuri asked but no one respond to the pink haired girl.

"I learned that Mei is a big fat liar, which could never be trusted, I don't even know why Yuzu would fall in love with such a liar." Matsuri keep rubbing it in Mei's face, trying to make Mei feel guilty but she didn't get Mei to break that easily.

"Can you shut up for once? That's all you've been talking about ever since you saw us." Yuzu replied as her hands formed into fists, looked down, and she was feeling a bit impatient. Mei could tell if Yuzu was getting angry which rarely ever happens but it commonly happens because of Matsuri Yuzu sighed as she lifted her head.

"Started it so don't blame her at all." Mei's eyes widened to the word that just escaped Yuzu's lips.

"That's the closet we got at trying to, I thought at that moment we were going to do it." Yuzu turned her head towards Mei and stared into her glossy, purple eyes. Mei looked into Yuzu's eyes in return then the tension broke once the waitress walk up to their table.

"Ready to order drinks?" Mei decided to answer for what she ad Yuzu wanted.

"Yeah we will take-"Mei was cut off by Matsuri.

"Vodka, you know the good stuff." A devilish smile formed on Matsuri's face.

"Yes ma'am your vodka will be here shortly." The waitress bowed then trailed off. Soon everyone at the table eye's we're beaming at Matsuri. Matsuri giggled at the tension everyone was giving her.

"Do you think underage drinking is funny!?" Harumin was being serious as she grabbed Matsuri's wrist giving it a tight squeeze.

"Don't worry, I've been to this place once before, they don't check for ID's but just in case I got a fake one." Harumin rolled her eyes as if she wasn't surprised at what the pink haired girl just said. After a few moments in awkward silence a waiter comes over and sets and appetizer of sushi.

"Um, sir we didn't-"The waiter interrupted Yuzu.

"Yes, I'm well aware, the madam over at that table ordered it for you guys, and covered the expenses of your meal for tonight." He pointed over to a table with about 10 people laughing and drinking. Then the waiter bowed and left. Yuzu then questioned herself 'Why would random people pay for our food?' She stared at the table for a long minute until a familiar face waved at her and stood up.

"Mom?" Yuzu said to herself which everyone at the table heard. They turned the direction Yuzu was looking and saw her mom walk towards them waving. Mei kept her eyes in the menu looking for something her and her wife might enjoy. Soon Yuzu's mom approaches the table, by the way she walked over to the table she's obviously drunk.

"Yuzu~ It's surprising to see you here darling!" Ume said, her cheeks were rosy and her back was arched forward.

"Mom you should take it easy on the alcohol." Yuzu suggested, she has dealt with her mom being drunk numerous of times, even to the point where her mom kissed Yuzu seductively. Ume picked up the drinking after Yuzu's dad died.

"Don't worry Yuzu I only had… like… two drinks." Ume replied.

"And that's enough for one night mom."

"Yuzu I'm only listening to you because you are exactly like your father."

"Okay mom." Yuzu rolled her eyes as if she heard that for the millionth time. Right after that the waitress came with their drinks and sat them on the table she bowed and left, but she'll come back to take their orders soon. Ume started intensely at the drinks, which of course made Yuzu nervous.

"Unlucky you guys are, I'm not that drunk." Ume gave off a devilish smile as she picked up everyone's drink except for Matsuri's. Matsuri hid her drink before Ume noticed it was there.

"Who ordered these?" Ume had a hunch that Matsuri ordered these knowing how much trouble she has already caused at the wedding and the time they were giving gifts to the newly wedded. (Refer to chapter 3)

"It was Mei's idea, and she can't lie about it either." Matsuri stated with confidence. Mei didn't respond toward the nonsense at all and kept looking at the menu.

"Mei won't talk because she's a liar, she doesn't want to lie anymore because she's been exposed." Mei suggested an entrée she wanted and they both agreed to get it, obviously she was blankly ignoring Matsuri.

"I recorded it Mei, like I do with everything." Matsuri stated as she shook her phone in the air. Mei gave a death stare toward Matsuri which made Matsuri smile devilishly. Mei closed the menu as she rolled her eyes.

"I tempted to order the drinks but before I could finish someone said vodka." Harumin nor did Yuzu liked the conflict going on between the three. Harumin decided to add something into the conversation.

"It was my mistake, I was talking to my grandmother on the phone and she said something about vodka and I said it in response, please forgive me." Harumin stood up and bowed apologetically even though she didn't nothing at all.

"I don't mind if it was a mistake, it's part of human nature, just be more careful next time." Ume smiled warmly at Harumin as she went back to her table with the three drinks. Matsuri let off a sigh.

"Look Harumin stood up for you Mei you should be thankful." Matsuri stated as she took a sip of her drink. Everyone at the table decided to ignore the short girl for the rest of the dinner. The waitress soon came over and took their orders the rest of dinner went fine and Harumin was happy that she didn't get to pay dinner. After dinner they decided to spend the night over Mei and Yuzu's apartment since it was pretty late.

"When is Matsuri coming back?" Yuzu questioned Harumin.

"She went to the store to grab some snacks for the night." Harumin respond while taking a selfie with Yuzu. They were laying on Mei and Yuzu's bed chatting and joking around. Then out of nowhere Yuzu decided to bring up a topic which was never discussed before.

"Hey, Harumin, do you by any chance like Matsuri." Harumin blushed bright and covered her face so none of the two other girls couldn't see.

"She blushing." Mei sated as she kept her head in a book.

"You always try to keep her in check and stick up for her. Also you guys hangout all the time without me." Yuzu gave a wink and smiled. Harumin was lost in thought for a second.

"How did you know we've been hanging out?" Harumin said in a high pitched voice.

"It was just a hunch, also you guys are always at the café we meet up at before I get there. I guess that summer trip really did bring all of our friends together." Harumin stood there in confusion and blushed.

"I don't know ever since I saw that book you read I was instantly interested in girls." Yuzu blushed remembering the situation. Right after that they heard their bedroom door open. It was Matsuri with a two plastic bags full of snacks and drinks in each hand.

"I'm back with some goodies." One of the bags contained beverages that were in beer bottles.

"I said no alcohol Matsuri!" Harumin stated.

"Yeah, I know so I bought the non-alcohol kind. What we need to be talking about is the lying Mei has been up to lately."

"Wow, Matsuri if you want us to have sex that badly why don't you and Harumin leave for 30 minutes?" Mei responded calmly and her head was still focused in the book. Matsuri had an evil smirk on her face.

"I'm not letting you guys have your way that easily, in fact I'm staying by Yuzu-onee's side for the rest of the night." Harumin's heart began to ach then beat rapidly. She put her hand over her chest. 'What is this feeling?' she thought to herself. 'Do I really like Matsuri? My heart beats fast every time I'm near her, is that love?'

"Excuse me, I'm going to get some water." Harumin got up and left the room. Matsuri was utterly confused about what just happened.

"What's wrong with her? Is she having a panic attack? She was holding her heart."

"Maybe if you ask her you'll know." Yuzu gave Matsuri a wink and smile.

"Yeah she was also talking about how you guys hangout with each other, she's been basically talking about you ever since you went to the store." Mei said, joining the conversation.

"Why should I trust a "LIAR" like you?" Mei was starting to feel infuriated.

"Liars like you don't get anywhere, in fact I bet you're lying about being student council president." Matsuri got on Mei's last nerve to the point Mei was in control of her emotions. Mei immediately gets up and rushes over to Matsuri. Mei pulled the neck of Matsuri's shirt, giving her a death stare.

"Talk to her now, and let's see if I was lying?" Mei pushed the short girl against the wall next to their door. Matsuri rubs the back of her hand against her lips.

"I'm only going to do it because it was Yuzu's idea and because Harumin is close friend of mine." Matsuri then gets up and walks out, leaving the two couples alone for a moment.

"Harumin is definitely in love with that piece of-"Yuzu placed her finger on Mei's lips, causing Mei to freeze in place. Yuzu gave Mei a seductive smile. Yuzu crawled on top of Mei. Mei was just lying down blushing bright red. Yuzu was sitting on Mei's pelvis.

"Mei, I love you so much." Yuzu slides her fingers in between Mei's. Mei was staring into the older girl's eyes as she sad those word. Their heart were beating rapidly, and they were beat at the same time and speed, like if their hearts are in sync. Yuzu leans over towards the younger girl ready to give her a kiss. Mei gladly accepted it as Yuzu pressed her lips against Mei's. Mei slid Yuzu's pants off as she deepened the kiss. Yuzu and Mei wanted to explore each other's mouths so their tongues battled and Mei won, searching every inch in Yuzu's mouth. Yuzu was letting off soft moans as she pulled the pale girl's pants down. Then it was Yuzu's turn to explore, but before she did so she broke the kiss and look through the snacks finding a piece of chocolate. Mei was confused to what she was doing. Yuzu stuck the piece of chocolate in her mouth, then deeply kissed Mei. She swished the chocolate between both of their mouths as she explored Mei's mouth. She was mainly paying with Mei's tongue as making sure she tastes the chocolate that Yuzu wanted to share with her badly. During that Mei took off her and Yuzu's shirt leaving both of the girls half naked. Yuzu broke off the kiss as a string of saliva hug from both of their mouths. Yuzu sat up on Mei's pelvis smiling.

"Let me feed you tonight and take care of you for the rest of the night." Yuzu gave Mei that same seductive look. Mei nodded her head as Yuzu picked up on of the beers. She pops off the top of it and puts some in her mouth, leaning on Mei again she quickly kisses her trying to put a shot of beer in Mei's mouth. Yuzu breaks off the kiss which gave Mei a chance to swallow the beer. Yuzu could barely breathe will all of this making out. Yuzu sits back on Mei's pelvis, then chugs the rest of the beer. She then collapses on Mei.

"I-I love… you… Mei…" Yuzu was feeling tired, so was Mei. Mei love the position they were in, Mei was smiling as she closed her eyes.

 **During all of that…**

Matsuri was approaching Harumin, her heart was beating really fast but Matsuri never understood why this happened when she was always around Harumin.

"Hey Harumin, what's up?" Harumin jolted her head to the sound of Matsuri's voice. Harumin smiled and felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

"It's nothing, just this is stu-"Matsuri interrupted Harumin.

"No, if it has one of my best friends feeling like this then it's something. Tell me what's up." Harumin felt like she was forming tear, but she held them back. Harumin looked Matsuri straight into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I fell in love with a nobody that only cares about sex, video games, hentai, and-"

"Anime." Matsuri butted in as she cupped Harumin's face. Their hearts were bearing fast, in sync.

"I hate you." Harumin smiled and Matsuri reflected that smile.

"I hate you too." They both giggled, then Matsuri leaned in and gave Harumin a sweet kiss.

"But seriously, I love you." Matsuri held Harumin in a tight embrace as she said that. Harumin wrapped her arms around her in return.

"I love you too." They sat there for a good 10 minutes in that tight embrace. Harumin then broke off the hug and broke the silence.

"Let's tell the other two love bird who's probably going at it, the big announcement." They both giggled and headed straight towards Mei and Yuzu's room. As they open the door they see Yuzu on top of Mei cuddled up. Harumin smiled as she took Matsuri's hand and held it tightly.

"We're sleeping together, next to them, agree?" Harumin stated and Matsuri nodded as a response.

"One more thing, no sudden sexual moves, though I promise after tonight you may, I just don't want to wake them up."

"Noted." Matsuri and Harumin slept together cuddled up, next to the other couples cuddled up. The two couples drifted off into a comfortable but deep sleep.


	7. The Night of Roses

**Question (That nobody asked but people are complaining about.): The tease is finally done?**

 **Answer: No, I like teasing, but this episode I decided to stop teasing you guys for the end of the story, the beginning is a bit of a tease but it's just a little warm up for you guys. Now read this chapter you'll love it and get what you guys wanted. Don't worry I made it really hawt~ ;)**

 **(WARNIG WE GO PASS TEASING IN THIS CHAPTER READ THE BEGINNING UNTIL THE DATE STARTS THEN GO ON TO NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEXUAL DAILOUGE THE BEGINNIG IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THIS STORY THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION)**

"I can't stand out here for any longer, like why are we waiting for a liar? She's probably not even doing "Student Council" work, but instead she's in the restroom playing with her kitty, thinking about Yuzu." Matsuri was angry, they've been waiting for Mei, for about 45 minutes. Harumin slapped her girlfriend on her cheek making it dark red. "Don't make me break up with you before our first date!" Matsuri had a smirk on her face, she sometimes liked it when Harumin hits her. Matsuri was wearing the tuxedo she wore last time they went out. Harumin wore the same dress she had on last time too, but Yuzu was wearing her regular, everyday clothes. She had a touch of makeup on, a white sleeved shirt with a pink designer tee on top, and designer sweat pants.

"Why are you guys in those clothes anyways? I thought I told you guys we aren't going anywhere fancy."

"I know but I want to look nice on my first date with Matsuri." Harumin stated.

"We're going shopping, get dinner, then the arcade, I don't think you want to go to the arcade or shopping in a dress." Yuzu looked at them in total confusion. Harumin stood there and thought about it for a second, then she snapped.

"What!? I'm stopping by my house real quick to change, come one lets go Matsuri." Harumin said as she grabbed Matsuri's hand guiding her off school campus. Yuzu watched them both run of campus until she lost sight of them. Yuzu stood on campus for a couple more minutes, then her phone buzzed. Yuzu pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it. Mei texted Yuzu to come inside and bring in her clothes in the chairman's office. Excitement overflowed through Yuzu, usually they go to the chairman's office to spend alone with each other during lunch or after school if she finishes work early. Yuzu replied to Mei on her phone immediately. Yuzu rushed inside the school building and run upstairs into the office. By the time Yuzu got there Mei was already half naked sitting on the desk. Yuzu's face went bright red and smiled. She pinned Mei down on the desk making all of the book and papers collapse on the floor. They stared into each other's beautiful, rare eyes. Both of their hearts were pounding, as if they were to beat out of their chest. Mei broke the tension by pulling Yuzu into a kiss. Yuzu deepened the kiss wrapping her tongue around Mei's. The blonde touched the younger girl's soft, pale skin. They both let out soft, quiet moans as Mei's tongue started to wrestle with Yuzu's.

"PRESIDENT!?" Yuzu jumped up and covered up Mei as Momo busted in the door with the rest of student council behind her. Yuzu was embarrassed while Mei stayed calm. Momo gave Yuzu and Mei a weak smile and closed the door. Mei then got up and gave Yuzu a kiss before putting on her clothes. Mei puts on a black tee with a grey cardigan which fell down to her mid-thighs on top. She wore black tights which showed her figure, but were gladly not see through. As they walk down the stairs to the lockers they saw students whispering and staring at them, especially the students in student council. As they exited the school they tried hard to not make eye contact with the other students. Outside, on school grounds they saw Harumin wearing a red hoddie and grey sweat pants. Matsuri didn't change her appearance at all.

"Why haven't you change your clothes yet Matsuri?" Yuzu asked. Matsuri gave a smirk towards the couple and puffed up her chest.

"I just want to look sharp on our first date." She said with confidence and then wrapped her arms around Harumin. Then a group of girls passed them but one of the girls stopped in front of Yuzu.

"Nice move Yuzu, I guess the rumors were true, let's just hope the rumors of you two being sisters aren't." The student ended her sentence and stared at both of their fingers that had the expensive diamonds on it, and they were both matching. The couples just noticed the girl was recording them and captured their ring.

"And hope you're not married." She gave a devilish grin and ran off. Yuzu blushed on the other hand Harumin was filled with anger. She stared at the married couple. Mei could feel her eyes beaming at her.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Yuzu could see the anger in Harumin's eyes.

"What happened when we were gone?" Harumin formed fists which made Yuzu have a drop of sweat come down her face. Yuzu gave Harumin an awkward smile. The purple haired girl grabbed Yuzu's wrist and held it tightly.

"What happened?" Yuzu gulped before she decided to speak.

"Well Mei texted me that she needed her clothes and I came inside the school and met her in the chairman's office. I found her half naked, which turned me on. Then student council came busting in as if they were the FBI of the school. They found me on top of Mei." Yuzu blushed but as always Mei was calm and in control of her feelings. Harumin let go of Yuzu's wrist and lets out a long sigh.

"Well the school's going to be in anarchy for a week or two, good job guys, it was the best choice to try and have sex in your grandfather's office!" Harumin said the last part of her sentence out loud. All the girls leaving the school heard the girl.

"Let's change that to a month." Yuzu said sarcastically. Harumin rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone.

"I'm just worried for you and the Presidents future in this school. I'm calling a taxi." After Harumin called a taxi they stood there in awkward silence as everyone beamed their eyes at them. It was the longest 5 minutes in their lives. Mei and Yuzu were holding hands while Matsuri was still holding Harumin in her arms. Once the taxi arrived Yuzu opened the car door for Mei. Mei was followed by Yuzu, then Harumin, and lastly Matsuri. The ride wasn't too long but, it was awkwardly quiet. Once they arrived Matsuri was the first to get out. He held the car door for her girlfriend, Hsrumin kissed her on her cheek. Matsuri also held the door opened for Yuzu, but when Mei tried getting out Matsuri closed it on her. Matsuri looked through the window making fun of Mei, then stuck the middle finger at her and left. Yuzu saw the whole thing and as Matsuri passed her, Yuzu gave her an angry look, Matsuri didn't noticed as she ran up to grab her girlfriends arm, pulling her close. Yuzu walks to the car as she sees Mei getting out. Yuzu held out her hand wanting Mei to grab it. Mei of course grabs her wife and as they walk into the mall. Mei smiled at Yuzu knowing how much she loves her and how she can't leave her behind. That same smile reflected on Yuzu's face. As they enter they see Harumin and Matsuri waiting.

"Don't tell me you guys were making out in the car when we left." Harumin stated jokingly. Matsuri had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Whatever, all I know is we're going shopping at the places I need to go to first." Yuzu stated then Mei Matsuri sighed.

"If you're talking about the makeup store and fashion designer places, I don't think that's a need." Matsuri sad crossing her arms.

"I mean it we're going somewhere important." Yuzu grabbed Harumin's wrist, dragging her across the mall, while the two other girls follow. Yuzu soon came to a stop next to a store that sells jewelry. Matsuri looks at Yuzu in disappointment.

"And how is this place important? Did you lost a diamond to your ring? Or are you getting Mei a bracelet this time?" Matsuri's head was filled with so many questions.

"Believe me, it's more important than you think it is." She gave Matsuri, Mei, and Yuzu a wide smile. Yuzu then walks into the store while the others wait for her to come back. Yuzu talked to an employee that worked there. They saw him give her a box and bowed. She comes out of the store with a bag, the box inside of it.

"I know this is sudden, but you guys gave us something as a token for our love. Harumin you gave us a matching pair of custom shoes, and Matsuri…. Let's just not talk about that." Harumin smiled as she opened the box.

"That was a 5,000 yen dildo you wasted, I was just trying to help spice your relationship up."(Refer to chapter 3) Matsuri complained to Mei even though Yuzu brought it up. Matsuri then looked over towards Harumin, her eyes were filled with tears as she looked inside the box. It had two necklaces with the initials "MxH" (Standing for Harumin x Matsuri). Matsuri smiled at Yuzu.

"You're the best Yuzu-onee." Matsuri hugged Harumin as she said that to Yuzu. Yuzu turns to Mei smiling.

"This was all Mei's idea, so thank her." Mei's head shot up at Yuzu.

"Thank you so much president." Harumin said gratefully.

"Thank you so much Yuzu." Matsuri gave a smile towards Yuzu then her girlfriend slaps her in the face.

"You should know by now that turns me on."

"Yeah, your senses turn on."

"You're a savage exactly how I like my women." Matsuri licked her lips seductively. Harumin blushed lost in thought then suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Say "Thank you" to Mei, and for your information, we're not having sex until our 5 date is done." Harumin crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she spoke. Matsuri smirked at Harumin and looked at Mei.

"Hey Mei, thank you, this is the best, you understanding our relationship is really important to me."

"Y-yeah, your w-welcome…" Mei could barely say a word, Matsuri was never this nice to her. The rest of the time they were at the mall they went to a gaming store, book store, and spa. The food court was closes because of some food inspection. So they went to a nearby restaurant. They all ordered the same meal and joked around. After that they went back to the mall to the arcade.

"So I have 100 tokens which means we have to split, this will be a challenge, me and Mei verses, you guys. Like a couple v couple thing." Yuzu lets out a wide smile after she completed her sentence.

"Not a bad idea! What's the reward for the couple with the most tickets or points?" Matsuri asked Yuzu with excitement. Matsuri was always competitive when it came to games, especially video games.

"The person with the most tickets gets the other person's tickets and spend it on themselves." This was going to be a challenge for Mei and Yuzu. Maybe Harumin if she wasn't paired up with what they call a "Gamer Girl". Basically Matsuri and Harumin has the advantage here. Yuzu gave Harumin and Matsuri half of the tokens.

"Well see yea!" Matsuri grabbed Harumin's wrist and dragged her to the other side of the arcade. Mei and Yuzu looked at each other as they took their time finding games and playing them. It took them to 1 hour for them to play 100 games in total. Yuzu and Mei tried playing easy games, while Matsuri and Harumin just worked their way through random games. Yuzu's team was also more focused than Matsuri's but played less games. After they spent all of their tickets they met up back where they started.

"We have 10,053 tickets." Yuzu's eyes widened and stood there staring in Mei's eyes.

"I-it's a tie!?" Mei questioned but also stated

"No way that's the definition of bullshit, do you ever see a tie in a battle royal?" Matsuri was in total confusion.

"Well this isn't a battle royal game, this is different Matsuri."

"Naw…." Matsuri rolled her eyes in response to Harumin trying to be smart.

"Mei you need stop you're lying habit, we had this discussion." Matsuri was filled with anger, she couldn't believe that two "Girly-girls" would almost top her in gaming.

"If you don't believe us then check our card." Yuzu suggested giving them an awkward smile. Matsuri turned the other way and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, so how are we going to do this?"

"Well we spend our tickets you guys spend yours." Yuzu responded to Matsuri.

"Let's go!" Harumin grabbed Matsuri's wrist, leading her to the prize counter. Mei of course wanted a new huge stuffed animal. Harumin didn't want anything so Matsuri gotten new headphones. The stuffed animal Mei redeemed a giant, brown, stuffed dog. She clenched on it for dear life. After they redeemed their prizes she walked together outside and took a taxi to drop Mei and Yuzu off to their house. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Mei and Yuzu enters their apartment and takes off their shoes as usual.

"I'm going to take a shower." Yuzu kissed Mei on the cheek then headed for the shower. Mei on the other hand walks into her room and flops on the bed. Taking a deep breath, she rolls over on her back. She was staring at the ceiling for some time until she heard the bath water start to run. Mei lets out a sigh and looks over the Yuzu's side of the room. It was clean and organized. Very unusual for Yuzu to do, but Mei was happy. They she looked towards Yuzu's side of the bed. She saw something poking from under her pillow. Mei reaches to grab the object, finding out that this object was a manga. One of Yuzu's secret Yuri manga's that Mei didn't really like to see. Though this time, Mei was curious as to why Yuzu would be interested in such a book. Mei opens the book and skims through the pages. She finds many erotic, graphically, detailed drawings in the manga. Mei blushed bright red as she read through the book. All of the dialogue in the book was kind of teaching Mei what to do in such a situation of sexual matters. After a few more minutes of reading she heard water draining from the tub. She quickly slides the book under Yuzu's pillow, laying down pretending to be asleep. Yuzu comes in with a towel on.

"Mei, are you seriously asleep?" Yuzu asked Mei. Mei's heart was beating fast, too fast. She was shaking, now Yuzu knows she's awake.

"Y-yes?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you were awake or not."

"Oh, okay." Mei to a calm, deep breath.

"Are you going to take a bath my love?" Yuzu walks up to Mei, and sit next to her.

"I'll pass."

"Mei, that's not like you at all, go take a-"Mei cuts her off by pulling the towel off of Yuzu's body.

"Mei! Stop foo-"Mei cuts her off again, pinning Yuzu to the bed.

"Go take a-"

"Shhh!~" Mei was on top of Yuzu, feeling and touching her body, then leaned down to Yuzu's ear.

"I'll bring so much pleasure to your whole fucking body, by the morning the whole sheet will be covered up with our combined cum. I'll fuck you so hard that your pussy will go numb for a week." When Mei was done talking dirty towards Yuzu, she nibbled on Yuzu's ear. Yuzu's face turned bright red and lightly moaned.

"Prove it to me~" One of Yuzu's hands was traveling up Mei's shirt while the other was traveling down to her own clit. Mei grabbed that hand after the other hand took off Mei's shirt. Mei lets go of her hand and lets Yuzu take off her bra.

"Go easy on me it's my first time." Yuzu said and then licked her lips. Mei and Yuzu's heart was pounding at the same speed. Yuzu's hand shifted towards Mei's pants. Mei then continued to whisper in Yuzu's ear.

"I'll make you orgasm to the point you'll pass out. If you pull down my pants, I'll stick my tongue so deep inside you, that you'll orgasm from that alone." She ended her sentence with a lick in Yuzu's ear. This made Yuzu's excitement go up, she immediately pulls down the younger girl's pants and underwear. Mei then looked at Yuzu seductively, then leaned back towards Yuzu's ear.

"I bet you're already wet." Mei licked her lips.

"Your body heat is getting hotter." Mei whispered in Yuzu's then shifted into a position where Yuzu was on top of Mei. Yuzu then instantly leaned down to kiss Mei, which quickly turned into a make out session. Yuzu was going full out tongue, not giving Mei a chance to explore. Yuzu roughly explored every inch of Mei's mouth. Mei could feel herself getting wet already. Yuzu then soon ends the kiss licking Mei's lips. She then brushes her finger against Mei's lips.

"Remember to tell Momo I went beyond that line with you, Mei." Yuzu gave Mei a seductive smile as she said that.

"All we've been doing is kissing and touching each other why don't, we kick it up a notch?" Yuzu suggested as her hands explored Mei's torso. Her hand stopped at one of Mei's breast. Mei's felt like her heart stopped as Yuzu gently squeezed her breast. Yuzu was still smiling seductively as Mei released soft moans. Mei's body quivered as Yuzu squeezed tighter.

"Fuck! ~"Mei moaned as she felt pleasure rushed throughout her spine. She moaned quietly and whispered dirtily under breath as Yuzu multitasked, squeezing, kissing Mei's neck, and rubbing Mei's thigh. This made louder moans come out of the raven haired girl. Yuzu traveled her kiss down Mei, looking at her seductively until she meet her breast. She starts to suck on her boob while squeezing the other. Mei head felt like it was spinning. The pleasure running through her body made her heart race and mad her squeeze her thighs together, releasing louder moans than the last. She could feel her wetness as she rubbed her thighs together, then soon Yuzu pulls back catching her breath. She then licks her lips and looks at Mei pleadingly.

"I thought you were going to make me orgasm till I pass out? Don't make me do all of the fun work." Yuzu smiled seductively and winked.

"Keep your word." Mei smirked seductively knowing it's her turn to do some dirty work. Yuzu still on top of Mei, Mei slid her figure through Yuzu's clit, teasing her. Yuzu moaned, trusting against Mei's fingers.

"Your soaked Yuzu, it makes me excited." Mei smiled as she said such an erotic thing. She then slides her finger into Yuzu, a loud, soft moan comes out the blond as Mei trusts her finger out. She then tastes her finger, and smirked seductively.

"I'm thirsty Yuzu, can you give me something to drink." Yuzu knew what that meant. She started to hover her clit over the younger girls face.

"Yes, my love, I'll give you anything." Yuzu tea bagged Mei, not covering her nose up. Mei's breath was enough for Yuzu to feel the pleasure. Every time Mei inched her tongue closer toward Yuzu's clit it felt hotter and made Yuzu's heart race faster and faster. Soon the tip of Mei's tongue brushed against Yuzu's pussy. Making Yuzu quiver and twitch in pleasure, moaning but trying not to do it too loud. It was only 8:37 p.m. and their mom was in the living room watching T.V. Yuzu held her moans back. Mei arms around Yuzu's thighs were locking Yuzu's position in place. Then Mei decided to put her tongue inside the blonde. It was too much for her, but Yuzu love the pleasure. She trusted, and quivered, her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, with her tongue sticking out of her mouth, trying not to moan she bit down on her hand. She couldn't talk or move. Mei trusted her tongue faster inside Yuzu. Yuzu couldn't last another second, she felt liquids flowing out of her body. Mei kept her tongue inside Yuzu. Yuzu removed her hand from her mouth and orgasmed. Mei gulped up all of the juices that left the blonde, before the blonde fell back and passed out. Mei knew for sure Ume heard Yuzu. Mei jolted towards Yuzu finding her passed out. 'I didn't mean it literally.' She thought to herself as she dragged Yuzu up the bed, pulling the comforter over her body kissing her before bed. Mei heard footsteps approaching, Mei rushed under the blanket. There was a knocking on the door.

"Come in." Ume came inside seeing Yuzu sleeping silently.

"Is she actually sleeping, what happened?" Ume asked the rave haired girl.

"Ha…. We tried doing something for the first time, I guess I was too rough, and she orgasmed and passed out." Mei said trying not to blush.

"Oh, next time keep it down, or do it when I'm gone." Ume gave an awkward smile.

"Good night Mei, see you in the morning." Ume walked out closing the door behind her. Mei then soon tried drifting off into a deep sleep holding Yuzu in her arms.


	8. That's It!

**Hey guys I know I haven't been posting for a long time. February was a very busy month for me. I went to an Anime convention then right after that I had to travel to San Diego to watch the Crunchyroll anime awards (Im super mad at the votes except for best girl, best op, etc.) I had my finally basketball games that month. I did read the new citrus chapter so yeah (Harumin love ya but Yuzu's taken too late) my birthday was on the 28** **th** **and before all that schools been taking my time as usual. Lately I've somehow found out im a really good drawer especially with Saburouta's artwork. So I've decided to try and make my own manga. I already have the script for the first chapter done I just need to practice drawing more, and I'm hoping maybe Saburouta will read it. More information on it in the next chapter now enjoy.** **J**

Yuzu woke up very early, it was more hot than usual. She felt sticky and sweaty, as if she just had a really good workout. She grabbed her phone which was on the floor next to her bed. She turns it one from sleep mode and the time shows 4:37 a.m. Yuzu then looked at Mei, seeing her fully naked. Then that's when yuzu noticed she was naked too. 'Did us...' Yuzu was lost in thought. She just remember what happened last night but, she doesn't know how she came to fall asleep. She puts her finger on her lips, the last thing she remembers was her sitting on Mei's face. Suddenly Mei grabs Yuzu into a light embrace, Yuzu's heart skipped a beat.

"I couldn't sleep, I was so excited because of last night, I replayed the event over, and over in my head, I couldn't help but masturbate, all night. You gave me so many love marks on my chest, I didn't get a chance to do it you. This is my only chance to." Mei whispered into Yuzu's ear while her finger explored her body. Mei then sunk underneath the covers, as she turned Yuzu to face her. Mei licked between Yuzu's breasts, giving her a little warning for what's about to happen. Then she immediately starts to suck on that spot. He finger was still exploring Yuzu's body, Yuzu arched her back. She released soft moans, trying not to wake up her mom. Yuzu dug her hand through Mei's hair. Mei soon pulled back looking at the mark she made on Yuzu's chest.

"You're so sensitive Yuzu~" Mei came from under the comforter. She then reached over Yuzu to get her phone. The time shows 4:41 a.m.

"We got an extra 20 minutes, let's not waste it." Mei then licked her lip and smiled seductive." Mei then licked her lip and smiled seductively towards Yuzu.

"I'm hungry Yuzu." After hearing that Yuzu pounces on top of Mei. Mei pushes Yuzu off of her, giving her a stern look.

"Not sexually, go in the kitchen and make breakfast for your wife." Yuzu banged her head against the bed.

"Stop teasing me all the time."

"I'm not teasing you, you just get the wrong Idea all of the time."

"No you're obviously teasing me, look at the smirk on your face." Mei turned that smirk and made it serious. Yuzu then gets up and puts her clothes on.

"I'm for sure mama heard us last night so, if she gives us a talk don't be surprised."

"She came in after I tucked you in bed, she told me to do it when she has passed out from drinking or when she's gone." Mei stated after Yuzu got done putting on her clothes.

"Get ready for school, by the time you're done a good breakfast should be waiting for you." Yuzu exited the room leaving only Mei inside. Mei lets off a small sigh as she looked between her legs. It was soaked, and sticky. There was a huge puddle underneath her. She then gets out of bed and puts her clothes on for school. After she was done brushing her hair, and her teeth she went back in the room. She pulls back the comforter on the bed revealing the damp, huge, puddle of bodily fluids on the sheet. She removes the sheet of course and heads back to the bathroom. Yuzu saw her with the sheet, and the big spot on it.

"Hey Mei, was it actually that long? The sheets said we've been going at it for a good two hours." Mei gave off a cheeky smirk.

"Not that long just about 10-20 minutes. You were amazing last night, but you passed out so easily. Try to stay awake next time, so you can remember, and last longer. Don't worry about the sheet, it was all me."

"Okay, breakfast is ready so hurry up before it gets cold." Mei nodded and then headed straight for the bathroom.

Both of the sisters approach school grounds. They see almost everyone staring at them intensely. It felt as if guns with lasers pointing at their heads. Harumin came running towards the couple holding up her phone.

"Yuzucchi, president student council made your dream kind of come true." Harumin gave a reassuring look. Harumin showed the two couples the picture on her phone.

"It's all over social media and this time it wasn't Matsuri who posted it, some on name Sakura Nanomi. Hey, but look on bright side your love is public, and announced to the whole world."

"I think you mean the whole school knows." Mei stated with a confused expression.

"Mei doesn't know how social media works." Yuzu said scratching the back of her head smiling.

"It has over a million views."

"What!? No way share it with me!" Mei stood there in silence as everyone stared at them, she was trying to keep her feelings in check, and she felt like she wanted to stay close to Yuzu. She then hugged Yuzu's arm tightly, it was the only thing that would keep her mouth shut. The whole school paused and stared at the couple. Forgetting that the whole school was watching them, Mei took Yuzu's head and turned it towards her. Mei placed a soft kiss on Yuzu's lips, all the other girls were giggling and taking pictures. Harumin sent the picture looked up, see the couples kissing and everyone staring at them. Harumin broke up the couple and gave them a stern look. Mei was lost at first then remembered she was at school. She ran inside without even saying goodbye. Girls giggled as they passed Yuzu. Yuzu then gave off a devilish smirk.

"Harumin call Nene and Matsuri, you guys have a mission, oh and call Momokino too."

The rest of the day wasn't normal for Yuzu, but Mei seemed to get some respect as usual. Though people still admired her she seemed as sad as she was when her father left. Her emotions were shown in public for the first time Yuzu seen. It felt like the longest school day Yuzu has ever faced. Everyone was glaring at the couples as they exited school's campus. Mei was hugging Yuzu's arm as they exit the campus, which felt kind of embarrassing to Yuzu. Matsuri had her arm around Harumin. With all of the rumor spread throughout the school, the chairman is sure to find out soon. He will be extremely pissed…. at Yuzu.

"You've become very popular with the girls Yuzu." Matsuri nudged Yuzu's arm with her other elbow. Yuzu didn't respond in any way, she was more focused on Mei who was stuck to her arm like glue. Mei has never been this attached to her in public. Yuzu knew there was something wrong with Mei. All she wanted to do was comfort her. The rest of the walk home was quite. Half way Harumin and Matsuri went back towards the school. Mei was clung to Yuzu the whole way home. This extremely rare side of Mei was special to Yuzu, mainly because Mei has only done it to her. Though Yuzu, loved this side of her she had to let go just for a second as they entered the house. They kicked off their shoes by the door way.

"Mei we need to talk." Yuzu was still holding Mei's hand and guided her to their room. Mei had her head down the whole time. Immediately as Yuzu enters the room stretches out on the bed dragging Mei with her. She then turns her head towards Mei. Mei was already staring at her before their eyes met. Mei then stuck to Yuzu like a magnet. After a few minutes of silence between the two lovers. Then Mei broke the tension.

"I just want to inherit what it means to be an Aihara, I also want to be the best wife as possible to you." Mei squeezed Yuzu's torso tightly. Yuzu couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think people will accept our love, the school doesn't even know we are sisters. I saw how the girls treated you and I should've took action, but in so selfish." Mei puts her head against Yuzu's chest. Yuzu embraces her lover tightly then Mei responds back by wrapping her arms and legs around Yuzu. An hour or so passed, they were still wrapped and tangled up in their embrace, talking and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Yuzu's phone soon rang. Yuzu quickly kisses Mei and gets up. It was Nene, Yuzu answered it immediately.

"Hey, how's everything going?

"Good Matsuri's in the announcement office with Harumin cuddling." Nene tried to hold back her tears. She still has potential in HaruYuzu.

"I'm almost done hanging up the posters, and I already finished schedule changes, switch teaching papers, and the stage is done being set up." Yuzu had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Okay, that's good to hear see you tomorrow." Yuzu hung up.

"Who was that?" Mei said as she was changing her school uniform into her comfortable clothing. Yuzu smiled and walk up to Mei. She puts her arms around Mei, and then kisses her passionately.

"I'm going to start cooking dinner, you can help if you want." Yuzu then let go of Mei and headed for the kitchen. Mei then ran after her after she puts on her clothes.

Yuzu decided to walk with Mei this morning. Mei wasn't clinging towards Yuzu, instead she was more confident. Yuzu came to make sure her lover was in check. She also came because she needs to make sure all of the preparations were ready for the all-day event at the school. After a few minutes of walking the reached school ground. Yuzu stopped and spread her arms in front of Mei after they reached the gate.

"Mei, I know you got that email last night about an event happening all day today. Momokino is waiting for you at the school yard, you have to prepare the events for that area."

"And how do you know that?" Yuzu knew this question would come up. Yuzu took out her phone and showed Mei the email.

"See, how else know we both live in the same house and will be future owners of the academy."

"I will be future owner, you need to find your own business."

"I'll become one of the most famous make-up artists." Yuzu said with excitement.

"Now go I'll wait here for Harumin." Mei kissed Yuzu and pulled out her phone Yuzu bought her.

"Hey, can you do the event preparations by yourself, you actually can? Okay great, yeah bye." Mei hung up the phone, Yuzu's plan wasn't going according.

"Hey, I'm going to call Harumin real quick." Yuzu runs to a distance where Mei couldn't hear her.

"Hey, can you guys handle putting everything together on your own? Look just put them everywhere extras go on the floor. I promised her pay I'm rich now so I got you guys. Don't worry no staff but teachers will be here today. Okay, see yea." Yuzu hung up the phone, letting off a small sigh. She walks back over to Mei.

"Yuzu lets go inside its freezing-"Mei was cut off by Yuzu. Yuzu squeezed Mei in tight embrace then whispers in her ear, sending a chill down Mei's spine.

"We're not fucking in the school my love, if you want the students to see it so bad do it here and now." Mei blushed turning her face. A little smirk escaped her lips, she pulled Yuzu in closer whispering in her ear.

"Want it to be private, I know a place or two?" Yuzu's eyes widened, after a few seconds of thinking a devilish smile grew on her face. She leaned towards Mei's ear and stated to Mei slowly.

"This is as private it's going to get, we got a stalker on us my love." Mei felt shivers down her spine, but she loved this feeling of her rapid heartbeat and rush through her nerves. She can feel Yuzu's breath on her neck. Right before a single moan could escape her lips, Yuzu captured them with hers.

"Maybe you should know what's going on during today's event. The school nor Gramps know what going on, only me, Matsuri, Harumin, Nene, Momokino, and Shiri-pon knows."

"Wait, what?"

"Everyone will be here for the event, and I mean a lot of people from across Japan will finally know about us."

 **TO-BE-CONTINUED**


	9. Let the world know!

**So about the manga I'm making, It'll take me a year or so just for the first volume because I need to find a publisher, Yuri Hime is not a go-to but, I'll find something. This story is helping my writing and typing skills so that I'll be able to type up my scripts faster. To be honest it's going to be hard to give this story up once I'll be working full time on my book. By the end of summer break, I should be done with the first volume, and for starters, I'll do 4 chapters in my first 5 books. Now I have already had characters made up, title, and theme. Yes, it's a Yuri, it has action, and illegal activity. The book will be called "Illegal, Unacceptable, love." I'll tease the book more once I release the next chapter. Also next chapter we'll do a poll on the other story I'm going to publish. Lastly, I've made pateon (it won't let me say the correct name) i'll link it in my bio or something for you guys, also please support me as much as possible so I can release more stories more often, thank you! (Update, the link is in my bio so if you want to support this story, please go to my profile and click the link :)**

"Yuzu what are you talking about, we had an event because-"Mei was interrupted by her older sister.

"Mei I set up this event because I'm tired of hiding."

"What are you talking about Yuzu?" Mei was utterly confused.

"I guess you'll see at the event then," Yuzu responded slightly raising her voice. Mei knows the Yuzu was calling out to her in some way. 'Was she needy? Does she need my love right now? Does she need me to sit and talk with her and end up in each other's arms again?' Mei thought about the possible scenarios that might happen during today's event, some making the young girl blush and some that made her had a tense look on her face.

"Yuzu, I can read books, but not your mind, so explain to me what you're trying to say." Yuzu gave an unsure look towards Mei. Her eyes then soften after meeting them with her lovers.

"Mei, we can't keep what we are a secret so I'm going public. I know you lived most of your life studying and caged in this academy and your home. That all changed when we became sisters. Now you have to bear with the world knowing the truth. Today's event isn't what you think it is, Gramps doesn't even know that we are having an event, and public event." Yuzu looked down at her ring.

"And if you can't handle it." Yuzu took off her ring.

"We can divorce, and I'll leave this school, home, and you'll never see me again." The words that just escaped Yuzu's mouth made Mei's eyes widen. She felt tears forming as she looked at the ring. She doesn't want them to know the truth. This is why we had an all-of-a-sudden event. Also, the fact that Yuzu worked hard on making this event made Mei impressed, but this is what she wasn't understanding, that Yuzu wanted to tell the world? Mei had to think hard and long about this decision. Mei took Yuzu's hand which had the ring. Tears fell down her eyes thinking Mei would take the ring. Yes, Mei took the ring but put it back on Yuzu's finger.

"Don't ever take off that ring, remember that I won't forgive you next time." Yes, she didn't want a divorce with her loved one. She and Yuzu get yelled at and the whole world knows that's her decision, in Mei's mind. Though Mei didn't mind it because she knows nothing is going to change their relationship in any way.

"Also never think about divorce, I'll die if it comes to that." Mei hugged her lover and then they when about with their duties on setting up the event.

"Is everything set up?" Yuzu was excited about this event. She and her friends began to set up the event. Yuzu knows that gramps will be mainly mad at her not really Mei except for the fact that she let it happen. Yuzu started to email the teacher sabout how they don't have to show up at the school.

"This mission will be very successful, I just know it!"

"So are we done, woman?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll get Mei-San and Eyebrow-Chan." Matsuri left the building. Matsuri only signed up to go here because of Yuzu, Harumin, Nene, and Mei. She also causes a lot of mischief. Sneaking off into the student council room, even stealing Mei's armband to show that she's president and wearing it herself. To be honest the students followed her orders and clean the toilets instead of me and Harumin usually doing so. Once she made out with Harumin right before class started, the worst mistake she made this school year, but I guess whatever since it's our last year, and we are considered Adults being 18 years old. Two more months then off to the university with Mei. Yuzu really can't decide what she wants to do in the future, she just wanted to spend the rest of her life with Mei. Harumin and Yuzu were engrossed in their phone while Nene was just staring at them the whole time Matsuri was gone. When Matsuri arrived with the student council president and vice president, the other students came inside the building. Matsuri rushed towards the office, bringing Harumin with her.

"Students please line up for today's event," Mei stated in a stern and serious voice.

"Everyone line your ass up and head outside we have an event and shorten school day, if you don't attend you will be expelled immediately," Matsuri stated through the intercom

"And whoever is being a half-ass gal out there, step up because you only have so long to live." Harumin stated through the intercom.

"Preach girl!" Yuzu yelled, and Harumin gladly replied with a wink and smile.

"Hey guys, may I please have Sakuta Nanomi up on stage?" Vice president asked through the mic on the assembly stage. Matsuri and Harumin stood on the stairway to the stage. Sakuta walked onto the stairs. She was tall with long black silky hair. She was on her phone the whole time walking up which wasn't really noticeable. Instead of sitting down on one of the chairs instead went up to the mic and pushed the vice president out of the way.

"Yuzu did this two years ago so I have a right to do it too. I'm going to make this quick cause my education is my priority. So Yuzu and Mei are latterly sick, they're stepsisters, and they're dating which is unhealthy for a school environment. I honestly don't believe a nasty woman like Aihara Mei would ever be the owner of this academy, I know my daughters won't be attending such a school. Also, Aihara Yuzu is a bad example towards the school, why would they just let her go off and take the students off track of their studies? It's because of our student council, they don't know how to handle things. To sum it up the whole school has been corrupted ever since Aihara Yuzu step foot on this campus." Infuriated, the tall girl sits in a chair next to Momokino and glares at the crow, making Momokino kind of nervous. Yuzu stepped up from the crowd on stage. She tried to look presentable.

"Hello students from Aihara academy, first off I would like to state something before I explain what we are going to do. If you agree with that woman leave campus, sorry for my language but we are not going to put up with shit like this, if this keeps up the school will turn into anarchy. This school is too boring too, so we're turning it up a notch." Mei was feeling embarrassed in front of the whole school for the first time. Usually, she doesn't regret doing anything for the school but, she kind of is right now.

"Wow, no one left, weird anyways then let's get on with the event. First off gramps is here and he approves of this, so does the current student body president Mei Aihara. Before I get started on explaining what's going on in the situation, this whole thing is being recorded, how everything is going Harumin?"

"We got 100,000 viewers already."

"Alright then, let's start. I and Mei met during our Freshman year at this very academy when my mom said she was my step sister I hated her but deep down I knew I just wanted to know her more. Soon I grew feelings for her. I spent more time with her, and we've been through a lot of tough time together. Then it led to this, what we are to today." Yuzu lifted her right hand and showed the whole crowd her expensive diamond ring.

"We're married, and happy, we didn't think our parents would accept it but somehow they did. Yes, we are stepsisters, the first step was letting our friends and family members know but now we are telling the world that we love each other unconditionally. My name is Yuzuko Aihara and I love my wife Mei Aihara to death!"

 **TO-BE-CONTINUED**


End file.
